Absurd
by Navigirl101
Summary: "Someday, someone will love you. If no one would, I would." "Sometimes, someone will leave you. If someone does, I won't." Lynette has gone crazy when she was younger. Sting found and took care of her. Time passed and she had a boyfriend. But when Gray broke up with her, that has triggered her craziness. Will Sting be able to take care of her or her dying? I don't own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Sting walked on the stone pavement with Lector. He walked past each alleyway. He walked past one until he stopped. "Sting?" Lector said turning around. He walked back to the alleyway and saw a lavender haired girl.

"Who's that?" Lector asked. She had blood on her fingertips and words that wrote "Help me." Sting walked into the alleyway and saw the girl gripping a knife. All of her fingers were cut and it seemed as though the cut was a few days ago.

Sting lifted up her hand. Red. Stained with red. Sting looked at the girl's face. It seemed as though she cried everyday. Her hair was a complete mess. Her ragged clothes were stained with red.

"This girl…" Sting let go of her arm. It fell beside her...limp. "Sting? Is she dead?" Lector asked. Sting felt her pulse. "She's perfectly fine."

"Wake her up and give her some bread." Lector said. Sting nodded and shook the girl lightly. She woke up quickly and quickly used the knife to kill him. Sting dodged it just in time. She looked at him.

Sting grabbed a piece of bread out of his bag. "Here." The girl dropped the knife and walked towards him. She took it and ate.

Sting stared at her. After she finished she spoke. "They were scary." Sting looked at her weirdly. "People. Murderers. Red. Stained red."

She looked at her hands. "I told them to go away." The girl closed her hands. "They didn't. I cut them. They left." The girl turned to him.

"Now, Go away." The girl had these glint in her eyes that told him to stay. "You're hurt. You need help." He pointed at the wall. The girl grabbed the knife. "Go. Away."

Sting looked back to her. Her eyes held sadness. Shouting out to him, "Stay." He was determined. "You. Need. Help." Sting said. The girl growled. She walked towards him.

The knife shaking. She was not scared to kill him, but her body was. She was shaking. Her body told him, "Help." Instead of running, Sting ran towards her and grabbed the knife, by the sharp part.

"Put that knife down." Blood started to drip from his palms. "Sting!" Lector shouted. The girl laughed, like a psychopath. "Finally I see the blood." But when she said that she stopped. She let go of the knife.

She screamed.

"Blood! Blood! BLOOD!" She screamed and gripped her head with her blood stained hands. Sting quickly dropped the knife and ran to her. "I… someone…" She fell on the floor. Her whole body was shaking with fear.

"Sting…" Lector walked closer. Sting put his hand on the girl's shoulder. She immediately stopped shaking. Sting sat down next to her.

He grabbed two rings from his pocket. "Someday, someone will love you. If no one would, I would, Lynette." He put the ring on her finger.

The girl cried hugging him. "Thank you…"

Chapter 1

_ 13 years later _

"Gray, honey. I… don't think this is working out." Lynette said. She has been dating Gray for 2 years. "What do you mean?" Gray asked putting down his fork.

"I'm saying… that his relationship isn't working out." Gray stood up from her chair. Lynette looked up at Gray.

"You loved me, but I never loved you the way you did." Gray said. He glared at Lynette. He walked out grabbing his jacket. "Gray!" Lynette was about to stop him but he closed the door behind him.

"Gray…" Lynette sighed and grabbed her bag and jacket. She ran out of her house and to the train station. She hopped onto the train and sat in a seat. She looked out of the window as the train started to move.

She looked out and saw trees, buildings and more trees, pass by. She sighed. Once she got at her stop she ran out and ran and ran to a certain building. Sabertooth.

She went in and everyone greeted her. Lynette did meet Sting once again, but he was in Sabertooth, while she was in Fairy Tail.

"Hi Lynette!" Yukino said, greeting Lynette.

Yukino was Sting's ex girlfriend. They dated for a while, but then broke up. "Hi Yukino, is Sting here?" Lynette asked.

She nodded and she pointed to his office. She thanked Yukino and ran to Sting's office. She opened his door.

"Hi Lynette!" Sting said, smiling. She waved and sat down. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes. I need someone to talk to." He nodded.

"Me and Gray broke up. He just left me without reason. Our relationship wasn't even real. He said he never loved me."

She then began to cry. "He doesn't love me. He…" Sting stood up and went over and hugged her.

She didn't hug him back. "He never loved me. He… You never loved me. No one ever loved me. Blood…"

Sting pulled away and saw that glint in her eyes like when she was little. "You never loved me, like I loved you. Blood…"

Sting's eyes widened. _What she going crazy again… no… I though she stopped!_ "You never loved me. Love. You… never loved me, like I did to you." She looked up at Sting.

"People, Murderers. Red. Stained red." Sting shook Lynette. "No Lynette!"

"I told them to go away. They didn't. I cut them." Sting widened his eyes. It's been 13 years and she still remembered?

She looked up at Sting. "Now, go away." Sting backed away. "Lynette. Not like this." Lynette stood up. "Go. Away." Lynette pulled a knife out of her bag. Did it have to turn out like this?

"Lynette. Calm down." Sting said taking a step towards. Lynette shouted. "Go away! I'll kill you!" Lynette griped the knife with both of her hands.

Then the door bust opened to reveal Rogue. "Sting!" Lynette turned around to face Rogue. "Go away!" She shouted. She was obviously not afraid to kill anybody.

"Calm down, Lynette!" Sting shouted. He grabbed the knife. "Let go! I hate you! I hate all of you! Go away!" Lynette then stopped and stared at the blood in Sting's hand.

She let go. "Blood… the beautiful red… No! I hate red! I hate red!" Lynette backed away and hit the wall. She fell down, her hands gripping her head.

"Lynette!" Rogue and Sting ran to her aid. "People. Murderers. Red. Stained red!" She screamed clutching her head.

Yukino ran into the room. "What's going on?!" She asked running up to Lynette. Lynette looked pitiful. She, has gone crazy.

Lynette screamed. "Go away!" She shouted. She started to crawl and then got up and ran. "Lynette!" Sting shouted and ran after her. "It's no use…" Rogue said. Yukino cried. Sting have told them about her.

Lynette ran to the train station and got on. She ran to the back and sat on the seat. Sting then ran into the train and ran to Lynette. "Lynette!" Sting said and grabbed her arms. She screamed.

The train conductor ran to them. "Sir! Please let go! We have to take her to an insane asylum!" The train conductor said.

Lynette screamed. "It can take care of this!" Sting shouted. The train conductor got out a gun. "Let her go!" Sting growled and elbowed him in his face. He fell on the floor and everyone screamed.

"I got this! Everyone stay calm!" Sting shouted. Lynette screamed even more. "Let go of me! I hate you! I hate all of you!" She shouted. Lynette squirmed around. Sting needed to be calm.

He ripped a piece of fabric off his shirt and tied it around her mouth. The train conductor got up. "If this isn't in control by the time you get off this train, she's going to the insane asylum." he walked back.

"Lynette! Stay calm!" Lynette couldn't scream, couldn't say anything. She stopped. Everyone calmed down.

Lynette stayed emotionless. Sting looked at Lynette. Her violet eyes were lifeless. He sighed. He rummaged through Lynette's bag. He found another knife. He left it in her bag. He grabbed a piece of bread out of her bag.

"Lynette, when I take that off, do NOT scream." Lynette stayed silent. Sting took off the fabric. She stayed silent. Sting gave a piece of bread to her. She ate it quietly. Then their stop came.

Sting carried Lynette on his back. He didn't go back to Fairy Tail. He can't.

"You know, Lynette. I still remembered the first day we met. I was happy that I met you." Sting said, still carrying Lynette. She stayed silent. Sting was about to continue but Lynette interrupted.

"Someday, someone will love you. If no one would, I would." Lynette said. Sting stopped walking.

"Sometimes, someone will leave you. If someone does, I won't." Lynette said. Sting stayed still. "Thank you…" Lynette said. Sting then continued walking. He stayed silent.

"Why are you so quiet? I hate the silence." Lynette said. Sting kept on walking. He went in a hotel. He got a room and went upstairs.

They got into a room. "You don't love me." Lynette said. Sting stopped walking. "If you don't love me, why?" Sting stayed silent.

"If you don't love me, why do I even exist?" Sting kept on walking and went in their room. He sighed and Lynette slid off.

"Stay here. I'm going to go somewhere." Sting said. He trusted her to stay. He needed to go to Fairy Tail to tell them where she is.

"Goodbye. I don't like you anyways." Lynette said. Sting sighed and left. Lynette smirked. She laughed. "Such a stupid boy." Lynette danced to the kitchen.

She found a big knife. "My. You are such a beauty." Lynette said and took it. She twirled to the radio. She turned it on. "Ew. Classical music." Lynette turned it off. She twirled and threw the knife to the door.

"Perfect timing!" She found scissors on a table. She touched the blade and cut tip of her finger. "Red? RED?!" She screamed.

She was going absurd. There were multiple kinds of crazy. She had most of them.

"Someone help me!" Lynette shouted. "I can help." Lynette looked around the room. No one was there.

"I can help. Grab the knife." Lynette screamed even more. "Who are you?!" Lynette shouted. "You."

Lynette fell to the floor crying, screaming.

Sting walked back upstairs and heard screaming. He ran to his room and bust opened the door. Lynette was crying.

He ran to her. "Lynette!" Lynette hugged Sting, crying. "Someone was talking to me!" Sting was patted her head. Tomorrow, he's taking her to Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days Lynette would be crazy and some days, if she was good enough, she would be quiet and act normal. Today was crazy day.

"Ugh. Let me in the kitchen stupid boy!" Lynette shouted at Sting. Today Sting and Lynette were at Fairy tail. "Lynette! There are knives in there!" Lynette rolled her eyes.

"So? What's the deal?" Lynette asked. Sting sighed. "You cut yourself! Look!" Sting pointed to Lynette's arms. She rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever stupid boy. You're stupid. Cause I call you that." Lynette said standing up. She walked to the bar. Sting followed her. "Why are you following me?!" Lynette asked.

"Because you might do something wrong!" Sting said. Lynette got so angry she grabbed a knife behind the counter. "Stop following me!" Sting didn't even do anything.

"Leave me alone! I'll… I'll kill this ugly girl!" Lynette grabbed Wendy. She screamed for help. Natsu and Gray grabbed Lynette while Sting grabbed the knife. "Leave me alone! Stop touching me! Strangers!"

"Lynette! Calm down! These are you friends!" Sting said finally having the knife. Lynette shouted. "I don't even know them!" Sting, Natsu, and Gray froze.

"You don't know me?" Natsu asked. Lynette crossed her arms. "I don't know anyone here except stupid boy." Lynette said pointing at Sting. Natsu and Gray walked off feeling sad. Sting looked at Lynette.

"Lynette!" Lynette shrugged. Sting sighed and facepalmed. "Hey Wendy? Do you know where Porlyusica lives?" Sting asked.

"Yea! I can take you there!" Wendy said. Sting needed to see her to see if she can calm Lynette down. Or have some herbs for Lynette to drink.

"Come one Lynette. We're going somewhere." Sting said. Lynette walked over with a knife in her hands. "Great. This place smells of stupidity." Lynette said dropping the knife on the floor.

"Umm… Lynette? You are part of Fairy Tail." Wendy said pointing at Lynette's shoulder. Lynette looked and made a disgusted face. "Ew." Wendy sighed. Sting sighed.

Not soon enough they arrived at Porlyusica place. Wendy knocked on the door. "Who is there?! Oh. Hello Wendy… and hello." She eyed Sting and Lynette. They went inside **.**

"What do you want?" Porlyusica asked. Sting pointed at Lynette. "Can you make her be calm and not crazy?" Sting asked. Porlyusica went to her jars and found one.

"Calm's nerves." Porlyusica said giving the jar to Sting. "Now LEAVE!" Sting and Wendy left with Lynette following not far behind.

"That old woman is smelly. And stupid." Then Lynette started laughing. Super. Crazily. Sting sighed. Wendy looked down.

"Sorry Wendy." Sting said. Wendy nodded. Sting and Lynette walked home. "Stingy? I'm sorry." Sting looked at Lynette.

"Stingy?" Lynette sighed. "I'm crazy? Crazy!" She laughed. "What am I sorry for? YoU?!" Lynette laughed again.

"It's getting dark. I think it's time that you go to sleep." Sting said. Lynette stopped laughing. "Sleep? SlEeP?! WhO SlEePs? YoU!" Lynette cackled. Sting and Lynette kept walking home.

They arrived at the hotel. They checked in and went into their rooms. "Yo! I'm back home. What can I say? NOTHING!" Lynette laughed and ran into the kitchen. "Lynette no!" Sting ran to the kitchen to find that Lynette was holding 5 knives.

"They are such beauties. Don't you love them? That's why I carry one everywhere." Lynette laughed. "Why don't we play a game, stupid boy?!" Sting growled.

"Put those down." Sting said. Lynette obeyed and put 4 back. "Can I have this one?" Lynette asked. Sting growled and grabbed it.

"I'm not gonna cry when I see blood! Blood…" Lynette stared down Sting's hand. She remembered everything.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Lynette looked around. "Are you?" Lynette let go of the knife. "Who are you?! Leave me alone!" Lynette screamed and fell on the floor.

"The knife is right there. Kill him. Now." Lynette screamed even more. "Lynette!" Sting kneeled down.

"Who are you?!" Lynette shouted.

"You."

Lynette screamed even more. "Where are you when I need you?!" Lynette asked crying, shaking. "Sting…"

"Lynette, I'm right here." Lynette hugged him, crying her eyes out. "Someone told me to kill you."

"So do it." the voice said. Lynette hugged him harder. "No one is going to kill me. I'm staying here with you forever." Sting said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE'S AN EASY TARGET!"

"Who are those voices?" Lynette asked. Sting sighed, petting Lynette. "No one. No one is here."

"KILL HIM! THAT IS YOUR DESIRE! YOUR DESTINY!"

"I hear them. Every second right now." Sting sighed. "There are no voices. They're are just in your head."

"HE HATED YOU! HE NEVER LOVED YOU LIKE YOU LOVED HIM!"

"He loves me. That's why he's hugging me." Lynette answering her own statement. Silence. "The voices are gone now." Lynette said.

They pulled apart. "Now, it's time to go to sleep." Sting said getting up and carrying Lynette. "I'm scared. I wanna sleep with you."

"You will." Lynette went under the covers. Sting sighed and went into the bathroom to take a good look at himself.

He was a complete mess.

He sighed and left the bathroom. He took of his shirt and went in bed. Lynette was already asleep. He sighed and went to sleep too.

In the middle of the night Sting woke up. He looked over to next to him. Lynette was gone. He sat up and saw that Lynette was on the window sill, her legs dangling on the edge. Sting then heard, "I'm sorry."

"Please give i beg of forgiveness." Sting sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." Sting sighed and runned his fingers through his hair.

"Will you forgive me?" Lynette asked. Sting stayed quiet.

"Everyday, I hurt someone. People I love. The person that takes care of me." Sting opened his eyes again.

"Sting Eucliffe. I remember everything. He takes care of me. Will he forgive me?"

"No."

Lynette froze. "He won't." Sting looked over at Lynette. _Is she hearing voices again?_ "He won't. He hates you."

"That's not true." Lynette said looking down and smiling. "He loves me with all his heart. I love him too. But during the day, I can't show that." Sting smiled.

"He hates you! He will never forgive you after all the things that you did, so kill him!"

"Lynette, I think it's time to go back to sleep." Sting said. Lynette nodded and hopped back inside. "I'm hearing things again. They say that you don't love me."

"That's not true. Ignore them. Go back to sleep." Sting said. Lynette went back to sleep. Sting sighed of relief. Lynette was about to go to sleep when the voice…

"Jump out of the window. End your misery."

"Sting?" Lynette asked. He grunted in response. "Please let me stay awake and talk, to the stars, to the voice."

"Lynette... Make sure the stars forgive you." Sting said. Lynette hopped back on the window sill.

"Good. Now jump, girl!"

"No. I don't have any misery as long as I have him here."

"END IT! END ME! END YOU! YOU ARE TIRED OF EVERYTHING! END YOUR MISERY!"

"No."

"DO IT!"

"I… want to." Lynette stood up.

"Yes… Now jump!"

"I don't wanna jump, instead, i wanna fly."

"WHAT?!"

"Someday, someone will love you. If no one would, I would."

"NO ONE LOVES ME!"

"I love you. Love yourself. Sting loves you."

"I…" Lynette broke down crying. "See? I love you." Lynette said through tears. She cried even more.

Sting smiled. "I love you too." Lynette cried even more. "I love myself." the voice said.

Lynette stopped crying. Sting got up and from behind hugged her. "Did the stars forgive the voices?"

"The stars didn't, but we did." Lynette said. Sting smiled. "Come on. Let's go back to sleep." Sting carried Lynette back in bed. They both fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. Tonight, the voices disappeared.

Voices... "Everyone loves me…"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been one month since the voices in Lynette's head disappeared. But then a new problem arose. "I have to go on jobs so I won't be here to take care of you." Sting said.

"What jobs?" Lynette asked a knife in her hands. "Since we bought a house, we need to pay. So I have to go on jobs to get money."

"I don't care! Psh! Go one them all you want! I like it when you're not here." Lynette stood up with the knife still in her hands. She walked over to Sting and pointed the knife to his neck. "If you don't come back, I'll kill myself."

Sting laughed and lowered the knife. "I got you Lynette. It's an easy job. I'll come back at night." Sting said. Lynette Put the knife down. "I won't look forward to it."

"Bye Lynette!" Sting left and Lynette smiled at him. She hugged the teddy bear that Sting gave to her.

"Thank you." Lynette twirled around with the teddy bear in her hands. "So, What should I name you?" She petted the white fur. "Stingo." She hugged it again. "I name you after my love, Sting. But it's not that I like him more.

She fixed the black bow on his neck. "I like you both equally." Lynette went into the kitchen and went in the fridge. "It looks like Sting got some apples for me!"

Lynette grabbed an apple. "Oh! I know! I can make apple pie!" Lynette put the apple back and grabbed her coat. She grabbed her jacket and put Stingo on a stool. "I'll be back Stingo! I got to get Yukino here so she can help me!"

Lynette ran out to Sabertooth. She ran around for some time and then she found the building. "Hey Yukino! Help me make some pie for Sting!" Lynette said.

Yukino smiled. "Yea sure!" Lynette led Yukino to their house. "Where here!" Lynette opened the door the the two went in. Yukino went in the kitchen and saw a white teddy bear sitting on a stool.

"Who is this?" Yukino asked. Lynette grabbed it. "Don't touch it!" Yukino chuckled. "I won't"

"His name is Stingo." Yukino smiled. "So pie. What kind?" Yukino asked. Lynette grabbed an apple from the fridge. Yukino smiled. "I love apple pie."

"Good! Now I can share it with you." After some time Rogue opened the door. "Lynette?" Lynette stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Here!" Rogue smiled and walked in with the kitchen to see Yukino and Lynette having the pie in their hands, unbaked.

"Ah! Rogue, we just finished the pie, we just have to bake it!" Yukino said walked over and saw the pie. "It looks good, but add some cinnamon." Rogue looked through the cupboards.

"You guys can go finish the pie while I go draw a picture." Lynette went into her and Sting's room. She grabbed a piece of white paper, and a pencil.

"Well it looks like it's just us two!" Yukino said grabbing the cinnamon from Rogue's hands. He chuckled. "Yea. Now…"

_ In Lynette's Room _

"La la la! Drawing drawing drawing!" Lynette drew her and Sting in the snow. It was going to be winter. She was a good drawer.

"Lynette! Pie's done!" Yukino said popping her head in Lynette's room. Yukino looked around. There was a bed in the coroner of the room with a nightstand. Then there was a dresser and a full length mirror.

All the walls were Lynette's pictures of her or her and Sting. "Wow." Yukino said Lynette skipped out with Yukino following her.

"So? She not crazy?" Rogue asked Yukino. She laughed a bit. "That's rude Rogue."Lynette grabbed her knife. "Lynette put that knife down!" Yukino said running to her. Lynette put the knife down.

"I was just going to cut the pie." Yukino sighed and grabbed the knife and cut the pie. "Yay! You guys can eat too." Each person grabbed pie to eat.

Then they just kept grabbing pieces. Until there was no more left. Lynette ate the last piece and was about to grab another piece when she felt the pan.

"Is there no pie?" Yukino giggled. "We ate all of it!" Lynette looked down."What's wrong Lynette?" Rogue asked.

"There's no more pie left for Sting." Yukino patted Lynette's back. "Don't worry we'll make more."

"We can't! It's already 6 and Sting's coming back at night." Lynette grabbed Stingo and ran into her room and closed the door.

Yukino sighed. "I guess she really depends on Sting." Yukino said. Rogue nodded. Rogue and Yukino talked while Lynette stayed in her room.

It was eight now. Yukino checked on Lynette. She was sleeping. Yukino smiled. "She's sleeping. Let's go home."

"Okay."

In the middle of the night Lynette woke up to find Sting not here. "Sting?" Lynette got out of bed and went in the living room. "Sting?" She found a note on the table.

 _Dear Lynette_

 _Hope you have a fun morning! We'll see Sting and You at the guild!_

 _Yukino & Rogue_

"Where's Sting?" Lynette dropped the note on the ground and walked all over her house. "Sting?!" Lynette bit her lip. "Where are you?" Lynette went back into her room and the door shut behind her, by itself.

"Sting?" Lynette looked behind her and saw a face. She screamed. "Who are you?!" She looked again and saw no one was there. Lynette went back in bed and stayed there, sitting up.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black figure. And another one. And another one. Lynette looked at them but then they disappeared.

"I'm scared. Where are you Sting?" Lynette asked hugging her teddy bear. Then she felt something on her skin. She looked at her arm. Nothing there.

"What is going on?" Lynette bit her lip trying to fight back the tears. "What happened?" She stayed like that all night until 2.

She sang a song. (The song is "Just give me a reason" by P!ink. I don't own it)

( I don't own the song! I don't own anything!)

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief_

 _You stole my heart_

 _I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _You've been talking in your sleep_

 _Oh, Oh things you never say to me_

 _Oh, oh, tell me you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken_

 _Just bent_

 _We can learn to love again_

 _Oh it's written in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars_

 _In our hearts_

 _We're not broken_

 _Just bent_

 _We can learn to love again_

"I think this song represents me and Sting, Stingo." Lynette said and hugged her white teddy bear. Lynette turned on the light and went to her desk and grabbed her picture from earlier today. She continued to draw.

"Me and Sting are not perfect. I know, but hey. At Least we're together, right Stingo?" She looked at her teddy bear. She smiled and grabbed color pencils.

"What color should Sting's scarf be? Blue? White?" Lynette shrugged and used all of the colors. "Hey Stingo? I'm going to make Sting a scarf using those colors!" Lynette got up and then sat back down.

"I don't have the materials." Lynette sighed. "I wanna surprise him. I ate the pie, I can't make a scarf." Lynette sighed. She looked at Stingo.

"I should look at the stars!" Corona put down her pencils and turned off the light. She hopped on the window sill.

"What can I do?"

"You can always talk to me!" Lynette smiled. She looked at a pink star. "So you wanna talk to me?" The star twinkled. Lynette smiled. "I have questions to ask."

"What is it?"

"My love is gone. What should I do?" Lynette asked.

"Keep loving him. No matter where he is, how far he is, he can feel you love him." Lynette smiled. She tapped her head. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Any other questions?" Lynette nodded. "What should I do to surprise him?" The star twinkled. "What can't you do?"

Lynette thought for moment. "Ever since I gone crazy, I can't read much words." Lynette said. She sighed. "I feel horrible for him having to read to me all the time." She looked at the pink star.

"Practice reading. Surprise him by knowing how to read. Trust me." Then the star told her something important. "If you love doesn't come back, don't worry. You have everyone else to love."

Lynette gasped. "Don't say such words! He will come back!" The star twinkled. Lynette smiled and hopped back inside.

"Come on Stingo! Back to sleep!" Lynette left the window and curtains opened so that the stars can shine in like light.

"I like the light. It reminds me of Sting. He's a light dragon slayer, Stingo." Lynette said hugging the bear.

"Sometimes when he's home, he lights up my life." Lynette giggled. Lynette hugged her bear and fell asleep. Stingo rolled out of her arms and fell on the floor.

"Sting? Where did you go?" Lynette whispered in her sleep. The pink star twinkled. What Lynette didn't know what that wasn't a star.

It was a crystal. In the sky. It would fall down someday. Like every star does… and every person does...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Lynette woke up with Sting not back yet. "Well! Gotta make breakfast myself!" Lynette got out of bed and went in the bathroom. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Time to make a… sandwich?" Lynette shrugged and grabbed the ingredients. She made her sandwich and ate it. Lynette got ready to go to Sabertooth. She grabbed her lavender coat, Sting bought for her, and wore it.

"Okay! I'll be leaving now!" Lynette ran to Sabertooth. She opened the door and found that the guild wasn't it's usual day. This day was sad. "Hey Rogue! Why is everyone so sad?" Lynette asked sitting next to him.

"Lynette, we can't tell you." Rogue said sighed and drank his water. "Huh? Why not? Just tell me." Rogue nodded.

"Promise you won't scream? Nor freak out?" Lynette nodded. Rogue sighed and swirled his water around in his cup. "We got a letter today saying that Sting is incredibly ill and won't be able to come back."

Lynette covered her mouth and tears streamed down. "Where is he?" Lynette asked. "Hargeon." Lynette wiped away her tears. "Thanks Rogue." Lynette ran out to the train station.

She double checked if she was in the right train.

"Don't worry Sting, I'm coming." Lynette said as she looked out the window. She stared at the things passing by.

Soon the train came to a halt and everyone filled out. Lyette pushed through and ran to a random door. "Hello?" It was an old lady. "Hi, yes, um… do you know where the man named Sting is?" Lynette asked.

"The boy?! He saved us! He's in that house down there." The old lady smiled while Lynette thanked her and ran towards the green house.

Lynette knocked. "A young boy around the age of 10 showed up. "Why hello there!" The boy had freckles and red and orange hair. "Hi! Is the man named Sting in there?" Lynette asked. The boy nodded. "Yup! You must be his wife!"

"No, boy. He's my… boyfriend." The boy nodded. "Come inside young lady." Lynette stepped inside and a herb smell greeted her

"He's been talking about you saying he gotta go home before nightfall. Or else you'll kill yourself." Lynette chuckled. "Yea. I'm a little crazy." The boy nodded, not even caring if she's crazy or not.

"The man is in that room. Careful though. There are jars in there." The boy opened the door to see a man about in the age 40 working on some herbs. "Dad! We have the man's girlfriend."

The man looked up. He had the hair of his sons. "Oh! Yes. Don't worry your man is just fine." Lynette sighed of relief and walked inside. She gasped. Sting's left arm was covered in purple.

"What.., what happened?!" Lynette asked tears coming down. "He saved our village! He was coming back from some job and then a monster came! He killed it and saved us. But it seems as though some kind of poison is in his arm.

"Is he really okay?" Lynette asked going to Sting's bedside. The man chuckled. "He's a strong boy m'lady. He's going to be fine."

The man put some dry leaves on the purple and it burned on his arm. Sting winced in pain. "How long is the poison going to stay there?" Lynette asked sitting on a stool next to the bed.

"About a week." The man cleared his throat. "I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is John. And that's Luke." He pointed to the boy. Lynette smiled.

"My name is-"

"Lynette. The man told us." Lynette smiled. "You can stay here if you would like." John said. Lynette smiled.

"I'm okay." Lynette said facing to John.

"I insist. At Least until your man wakes up." John said taking the leaves off. The poison only came off an milimeter.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Lynette said. Then john spoke up. "Luke! Give this young lady tea." Luke nodded and ran to the kitchen.

John wiped the sweat off his face. "Well. The poison will come off. Until tomorrow, Lynette. I have to go to work." Lynette smiled.

Luke and Lynette said goodbye as John walked to work. "Here's your tea. It calms your nerves." Lynette thanked Luke and drank it.

She started crying. "Oh no! M'lady! Did i put something in there?" Lynette shook her head from side to side. "My boyfriend made tis tea for me." Lynette said. Luke smiled.

"Where's your mother?" Lynette asked. Luke propped his feet on the table. "She goes to work extra early. She gathers cotton for our clothes." Luke explained. "She always comes home late."

"I see." Lynette said and put the cup down. "I'll be going now." Luke said getting up. "Where are you going?" Lynette asked.

"I go out and play with my friends. Wanna come?" Luke asked. Lynette got up. "I would love to! But. who's gonna take care of him? Lynette asked pointing to Sting's room.

"Huh." Lynette smiled. "I will. You go out and play Luke." he smiled and ran out. Lynette walked in Sting's room. He was sleeping peacefully.

"You've gotten yourself in big trouble. Your lucky I didn't kill myself." Lynette said. She closed her eyes.

"I was lonely." Lynette said. She got up. "I'll be taking my leave." Lynette said and went out. She stood in the middle of the house and saw that the house was a complete mess!

"Oh my." Lynette cleaned the kitchen. And then the living room. Then the doorsteps. Then the door opened. "Lynette! I brought my friends here!" Luke said. Behind him were a few boys.

"Luke!" Lynette said. "I just cleaned the house!" Luke laughed. "Well, never mind that! I bring my friends here all the time!"

"Hey Luke? Is this the pretty lady you were talking about?" Luke nodded. "Yea." Lynette smiled.

"Lynette this is jimmy, tommy, and hayden." Luke said introducing his friends to her. "Hi everybody!" Lynette smiled. She looked at Hayden. He kinda reminded her of Sting. Piercings, with blonde spiky hair.

"So? Who want's to go to my room?!" Luke asked and the boys ran upstairs. "Hayden huh?" Lynette went to the kitchen again and washed the dishes.

_ That Night _

"Hey Lynette? It's dark. I think you should go to sleep now." John said. Lynette nodded and got up. "Thanks John. Is Sting's arm okay?" John nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Thanks John." He closed the door. Lynette went to see Sting's arm. It seems as though it got better. Lynette touched the purple. It got on her finger and pain started to come. Lynette held her finger and ran to the bathroom to wash her hands.

It didn't come off. "J-J-John! Help!" John came running over and saw her whole finger had became purple. "Lynette!" John rushed her to the room. The purple started spreading quickly. The pain was unbearable.

"It hurts!" Lynette bit her lip. John grabbed a white mixture and put it on her hand. The purple stuff started to disappear. Except the there was a purple ring of poison on her wrist where the poison stopped.

"It seems as though you will have a purple bracelet for the rest of your life. Don't touch the poison."John said and got up. Lynette saw the purple ring around her wrist.

 _It can't be that bad…_

A week has past and the purple has finally disappeared. But Sting isn't waking up. "John? He still isn't waking up." It's been a day after the purple stuff disappeared. "I don't know Lynette. Hope for the best. "

Another 3 days has past. Every night Lynette begged at the stars for Sting to wake up. It seems as though they aren't listening.

"Luke! I don't what to do!" Lynette cried with Luke comforting her. One night Lynette grabbed a knife from the kitchen and ran to the forest nearby.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WAKING UP?! ANSWER ME!" Lynette shouted to the sky. She cried. "IM BEEN WAITING HERE FOR DAYS!" Lynette shouted. She screamed and held her head with her hands.

"YOU AREN'T LISTENING!" Lynette used the knife and cute the purple poison ring around her wrist. Blood was falling.

"WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Lynette shouted. She cut more. They ran through the forest when she stepped on a object and fell.

She got up and grabbed the object and stared at it. "You… YOU! YOU AREN'T LISTENING!" She gripped it so tight it shattered to a thousand pieces.

What was it? The pink crystal. Then all of a sudden the night has been much lighter. She asked again. "Are you listening to me?" Lynette screamed again. Lynette climbed the highest tree and stood on the branch.

"Are you stars even answering my problems, like I did to you?" Lynette remembered 'the voice.' The stars twinkled.

Lynette screamed again and hopped and landed on her feet. She had her head down low. She laughed. She laughed loudly.

"HAHAHA! YOU THINK I CARE?!" Lynette laughed even more she used the knife and threw it at a tree.

"Oh yea! Killed you! I wanna kill all of you, but I have no more knifes left!" Lynette said and laughed. She laughed. And laughed.

"Stupid! Stupid… stupid boy…" Lynette laughed. "Who's the boy?! I'm crazy!" Lynette laughed and ran deeper into the forest

"HAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!" Lynette ran through the forest when she felt pain. She looked at her wrist. The blood kept bleeding. "Wow. I haven't felt this in a long time!" Lynette said and she ran in circles laughing at herself.

She then ran back to where the knife was. Which was very far away. She saw the knife and grabbed it and wrote the letters, "KilL!"

She then looked at the sky. It seemed to be spinning. "Are you listening to me?" Lynette then fell to the floor because she was dizzy of blood loss.

John woke up. He ran downstairs to find that Lynette wasn't in her room. He looked around and grabbed a lamp when Luke ran down.

"What's wrong dad?!" Luke asked. John told him to follow. John and Luke ran to the forest to see pink glass-like shards on the forest floor.

He then saw the words KilL on a tree. "Luke… You think that this is Lynette's doing?" Luke stayed silent. Then he stepped on something.

"Lynette!" Luke bent down to Lynette's body. She was breathing just fine. "Her wrists are cut and her palms are too." John said as he examined her hand.

"Okay. I'll carry her back home." Luke said. He picked her up and they walked back to the house.

"Is Lynette okay?" John asked. Luke nodded. "I never thought that she was THAT crazy." John nodded and they went back to her room.

"Sorry I haven't answered. Hope for the best… wait…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lynette woke up in her bed with Sting beside her. She looked out the window to see it was sunrise. She looked over to Sting who was snoring. Snoring? Lynette shook him.

"What?" Sting turned, his back facing Lynette. Lynette stopped midair. She had tears streaming down. She shook him again to make sure. "What is it, Lynette?" Sting asked. Lynette turned the other way.

 _He's alive?_ Lynette then heard him go back to sleep, snoring as always. Lynette wiped her tears and got up. She grabbed the blankets and pulled it off. Sting groaned. Lyantted laughed and grabbed a pillow.

"Wake up!" Lynette laughed and she hit Sting. "Okay okay!" Sting got up. "What's the deal?" Lynette laughed as she jumped onto the bed. But then she rolled off hit the floor. "OW!" Lynette got up.

"Wow." Sting went over to Lynette and pulled her up the bed. Just when Sting thought Lynette was calm she grabbed the pillow and threw it at him and started rolling on the bed, giggling. "What are you doing?" Sting asked.

"I'm being happy!" Sting smiled. "Why are you so happy?" Sting asked getting up and getting dressed. "Because you're alive." He smiled. Then Lynette sat on the edge of the bed. "Are we going home?" Lynette asked.

"Yea."

"Without telling them?"

"Sadly yes." Lynette got up and jumped onto Sting. "Lynette. I know you're happy and all, but I need to get dressed."

"No you don't."

"I'm not going out there shirtless!"

"That's not what I meant! What I meant is that we're staying here to say goodbye to John and Luke!" Lynette said, pouting.

"Lynette!" Sting said. Lynette slid off. "Fine." Lynette grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "Let me write a letter to them." Lynette closed the pen and put the letter on the kitchen counter. "Ready to go?" Sting asked.

Lynette nodded and they walked out. The sun was up and the birds were chirping. No one was awake yet. Lynette walked past the forest she ran through last night. She skipped with excitement.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Lynette said. She held Sting's hand and swung it while she walked. "Yea. How long was I out?" Sting asked. Lynette shrugged. "Maybe 2 weeks or so?" Lynette shrugged again.

They arrived at the station and bought tickets. "Alright! Time for you to puke on me!" Lynette said as they stepped on the train. "Please don't remind me." Sting said walking, dragging his feet as he walked.

"You know I was just joking." Lynette said. She and Sting walked to the back and sat down. "Oh. Oh! Noooooo." Sting already was having motion sickness. "The train's not moving!" Lynette said shaking Sting.

"Ehhhhh." Lynette sighed and looked at the window as Sting was having motion sickness. Now the train started to move. Lynette sighed.

This will take some time…

_ Train Ride is Over! _

"Come on Sting. Don't worry, you won't fall." Lynette said getting Sting off the train. "T-thanks Lynette." Sting got off the train and sighed of relief.

"I got you, Sting." Lynette and Sting started off to Sabertooth. "I kinda wanna visit Fairy Tail." Lynette said. Lynette held Sting's hand again.

"Okay. Want me to come with you?" Sting looked at him and then laughed. "I don't want you to have motion sickness again." Sting smiled.

"But it's worth it, hanging out with you." Sting said. Lynette smiled. "Aww. Thanks." They entered Sabertooth and everyone gave them hugs. Lector, especially, cried. Lynette hugged Rogue and Yukino and a whole bunch of people.

"Sting. I'll be going to Fairy Tail." Lynette said taking her one last shot of vodka. "Can I please, please, come with you?" Sting pleaded with Lynette, making puppy eyes. "I can take care of myself. See you around." Lynette said waving.

"Wait Lynette!" Sting said running up to her. "Oh my god. It's so cold out here. Anyways, are you forgetting something?" Sting asked.

"Um… No?" Sting sighed. "You forgot this:" Sting kissed Lynette on the cheek. "Aww… I won't forget next time." Sting and Lynette said their goodbyes, like they're never going to see eachother again. (It's that dramatic. :w )

Lynette rode the train to Fairy Tail. She looked out the window. The ride to Sabertooth took some time. Maybe 3 hours? It was ten.

She sighed and stared at the window and saw multiple trees pass sighed again. Then she arrived at Fairy Tail.

She walked her way to Fairy Tail while saying hi here and there. She opened the door and greeted everyone. But when she saw Gray she froze. (Get it? 'Froze?' No? kay…) "Lynette Ace."

"Gray Fullbuster." Lynette sighed and walked up to him. He sighed. "I heard everything." Gray said and looked down. "Oh it's okay. We're family after all." She pointed to her arm, which hold the Fairy Tail insignia.

"Thanks Lynette." He hugged her. Lynette shrugged. "Well… LET'S PERTY!" Lynette ran to get the booze while Cana helped her. Everyone started drinking and Gajeel started singing. "I like it when you're here again." Lucy said.

"Heh. Sorry I've been neglecting you for a while. You know, crazy me!" Lynette and Lucy laughed.

To be honest, Lynette has changed over the 3 months she stayed with Sting. She has been a lot calmer, she doesn't scream as much, and she doesn't scream when she sees blood anymore. Lynette thinks that Sting has done a good job.

"So Lynette. How's dating Sting?" Wendy asked. Lynette laughed. "We still haven't went on our first date yet! He's just taking care of me." Lynette said.

"Oh? What I heard was that you were boyfriend. Even the letter John sent to us said so." Lucy said taking another shot. "That's because it would be embarrassing for me to say that he was my caretaker!"

"Yea. Yea. Right." Lucy said. Wendy giggled. "I hope someday you two would get married." Wendy said smiling.

"Oh yea. The crazy one. The dumb one. Seems legit." Lucy said laughing. Lynette playfully hit Lucy on the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

That night was pretty crazy. The party has gone on until eight. The party was mostly talking about Lynette and Sting. And then fighting. That's most of Fairy tail parties.

"I gotta go now! Bye everyone!" Lynette said goodbye to her family and friends and then walked back to the train station. The night was calm. There was some people walking here and there, flickering streetlights, but besides that, it was amazing.

She then heard no one, just the sound of her shoes. She breathed in and out. It was turning pretty scary now.

She then heard skateboarding. She turned around. "Hey pretty lady." A guy looked like a teenager. Around her age?

"W-w-what do you want?" Lynette asked. He smirked. "My boss is kinda looking for a girl like you." Lynette noticed he carried a metal bat.

"I'm not his type." Lynette said backing away. "Well, you like to play with fire?" The boy asked. Lynette stayed silent. "I'm counting that as a yes." he hopped off his skateboard.

"Come with me." The guy held out a hand. He seemed kind. "I'm sorry. I have to leave." He dropped his hand.

"I-" He started to blush. "I was actually hoping you would come with me." Lynette then blushed. "Sorry. Maybe I can drop by next week?" she tilted her head to the side. He looked to the side. "Meet me here? Friday?" Lynette nodded.

The boy skateboarded away. He seemed kind. But maybe that's foul play. Lynette continued walking when a group looked like they were walking towards her. They were.

"Are you the girl that talked to the boy with the bat?" A guy asked. Lynette nodded. He smirked. "Well you aren't ever gonna talk to him ever." A person with a bat raised his bat.

Lynette fell. "Please…"

He swung his bat and then… blackness…

 _What's going on? I just talked to a boy… then. Ugh. My head hurts. I can't see a single thing. What's going on again? Shoot! Where's Sting?_

Lynette heard talking, it sounded like whispers to her.

 _Who are those people? Maybe people are trying to talk to me while I'm blacked out. How long will I be out? How long was I out?_

Lynette then heard the whispers fading and then beeping sounds.

 _Where am I now? Is Sting in this room? Is the boy in this room? Am I in the hospital? Maybe…_

"Lynette!"

 _I'm here! Can you hear me?_

"Sir. I need you to calm down. She's going to be fine."

"No! She needs me!"

"That's what all people say. Sir, just wait in the waiting room."

 _Is that Sting? I hope he is. I'm so glad he cares for me. I care for you too! Can you hear me?_

"No! I will not wait! I need to be there!" Sting shouted. Lynette played how the world would look at that exact moment.

She imagined her in a bed. Her body bandaged in some parts. Sting trying to come in. People rejecting him.

 _I'm sorry Sting! I hope you can hear me!_

"That's the girl! I know her!" Another voice called.

 _Is it the boy?_

Lynette opened her eyes

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Where am I?"

 **Okay. Finished the chapter. So the boy, right? Metal bat, plays with fire. If you watched the anime then you should know. I will be using him for a while as another character. I kinda got a little bored at the original characters that I have so I decided to add a new one. If you wanna know the anime it's K or K project. If you watched it then you know who it is. I watched the anime for the 5th time already. I love it! So why not add him? (His name is Yata Misaki!) Anyways, I don't own K project or Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye! ( ' w - ) P.S. Not crossover!**


	6. Goodbye

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I know I didn't updated in a while now/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Is there something wrong?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"No. Nothing's wrong./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I moved! To a different website I mean./p  
p style="text-align: center;" . It's an amazing website./p  
p style="text-align: center;"my username is the same here: Navigirl101/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I rewrote the stories here./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Starlight and Life in Magnolia/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I rewrote both of those. They're much better than before./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Especially "Life in Magnolia"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"so sorry about this current situation./p  
p style="text-align: center;"See ya my little fairies! ❤️❤️❤️/p 


	7. Goodbye 2

Sorry, I came to check up on my account and it seems that I didn't announce my movement to places. The website is . The username is the same here. Navigirll101. See Ya there


End file.
